fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Namecheap
Namecheap is a registrar founded in 2000 by Richard Kirkendall. Namecheap is based in Phoenix, Arizona. =Anti-Spam Position= ICANN accredited registrar who are subject to the terms of the ICANN RAA agreement. Official Position Namecheap Terms of Service From the Namecheap Domain Registration Agreement Service(s) provided at will and termination of service(s) .. we may terminate or suspend the Service(s) at any time for cause, which, without limitation, includes registration of prohibited domain name(s), abuse of the Services, payment irregularities, material allegations of illegal conduct. Actual Behavior ''We were unable to validate your claim(s), unfortunately. ''In this situation, Namecheap acts as the registrar only. It means that our ability to investigate the matter is limited since the content transmitted via the website is not located on our server. Please also note that we do not own the reported domain name, we are simply the company the domain name was registered with. Considering the aforementioned points, we recommend that you contact the hosting provider, who would be in a better position to validate your claim(s) and take the appropriate action. ''Additionally, if you believe you are a victim of an internet crime, or if you are aware of an attempted crime, you can file a complaint through Internet Crime Complaint Center at https://complaint.ic3.gov , who are in the best position to fully investigate any such issue across any/all service providers. =Description of the Registrar= From About Us - Get to know Namecheap. In the year 2000, a man named Richard Kirkendall founded a company called Namecheap, with the idea that the average people of the internet deserved value-priced domains and stellar service. These days, Namecheap is a leading ICANN-accredited domain name registrar and web hosting company. We're happy to report: Namecheap has about 3 million customers and more than 7 million domains under management. We offer domain names at some of the best prices in the industry, along with full-featured hosting packages, secure SSL certificates, WhoisGuard privacy protection service, and more. =Sample illegal domains= See also Namecheap_list Toronto_Drug_Store drugs416.com (suspended) drugs905.com (suspended) meds905.com (suspended) -Canadian-Pharmacy- canadianphrmc.com cndpharmacy.com Canadian_Health&Care_Mall canadianhnc.com CanadianPharmacy cndphrmc.com Pharmacy Express phrmexpress.com =Invalid registrant information= Namecheap provides a free domain registrant privacy service that cloaks the contact details of customers and also criminals who register domain names. Name: WhoisGuard Protected Organization: WhoisGuard, Inc. Street: P.O. Box 0823-03411 City: Panama State/Province: Panama Postal Code: Country: PA Phone: +507.8365503 Fax: +51.17057182 =Where to send abuse complaints= * abuse@namecheap.com =Additional Contact Information= From Our Team - A few of the friendly faces of Team Namecheap Richard Kirkendall Title: Chief Executive Officer Hillan Klein Title: Chief Operating Officer Eva Alexandropoulos Title: Chief Marketing Officer Sergii Smirnov Title: Chief Technology Officer Postal address NAMECHEAP, INC 4600 EAST WASHINGTON STREET, SUITE 305 PHOENIX, AZ, 85034, US Registration Information Telephone and FAX Phone: +1.6613102107 Fax: +1.6613102107 =Related information= Pharmacy fraud operations * Canadian_Health&Care_Mall * Canadian_Neighbor_Pharmacy * My_Canadian_Pharmacy * Toronto_Drug_Store * Canadian_Family_Pharmacy * WikiPharmacy * International_Legal_RX * US_Drugs * Men Health * RxMedications * RxExpressOnline * OEM Software Affiliate program coordinator employing spammers * EvaPharmacy =Sources for this article= Independent Interview Corporate * https://www.namecheap.com/legal/domains/registration-agreement.aspx * https://www.namecheap.com/about.aspx * https://www.namecheap.com/about/team.aspx